revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyoshite Gyosha-za
Gyoshite Gyosha-za (御してぎょしゃ座, Driving the Auriga) is a song featured in the album "Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight" Revue Album "La Revue Éternelle". It is the insert song for the Revue of Auriga. Tracklist # Otte Owarete Sirius (追って追われてシリウス The Chased and Chasing Sirius) # Zeus no Chūsai (ゼウスの仲裁 The Verdict of Zeus) # [[Gyoshite Gyosha-za|'Gyoshite Gyosha-za']] (御してぎょしゃ座 Driving the Auriga) # Uragiri no Crete (裏切りのクレタ Betrayal in Crete) # Ittōsei no Procyon (1等星のプロキオン Procyon the First Magnitude Star) # Gyakkyō no Orion (逆境のオリオン Tragic Orion) Music Production *'Vocals:' Hinata Sato as Junna Hoshimi, Yume Takeuchi as Liu Mei Fan, Iori Saeki as Yuyuko Tanaka, Miyu Tomita as Lalafin Nonomiya *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Kotaro Odaka *'Arrangement:' Kotaro Odaka Lyrics Kanji= • • • 全員 神は行動しない者に "救いの手を差し伸べない" 劇場が求めてやまない 大団円はどこなのか とんでもない状況　御してぎょしゃ座 ピンチの時ほど試される 舞台は無事に終わりきるのか 見守っていて　エリクトニウス 魂を　ぶつけ合いましょうよ　思いきって　起こせ　舞台上の乱 前に進め　決して諦めるな "チャンスはいつかやってくる"から 真ん中に立つのは私だけ 味方になって　スポットライト とんでもない状況　御してぎょしゃ座 ピンチの時ほど試される 舞台は無事に終わりきるのか 見守っていて　エリクトニウス アイヤイヤ　アイヤイヤ　アイヤイヤハハ！ 神は行動しない者に ”救いの手を差し伸べない” 劇場が求めてやまない 大団円はどこなのか とんでもない状況　御してぎょしゃ座 ピンチの時ほど試される 舞台は無事に終わりきるのか 見守っていて エリクトニウス |-| Rōmaji= • • • everyone kami wa kōdō shinai mono ni "sukui no te o sashi nobenai" gekijō ga motomete yamanai daidan'en wa doko nano ka tonde mo nai jōkyō　gyoshite gyosha-za pinchi no toki hodo tamesareru butai wa buji ni owari kiru no ka mimamotte ite　Erikutoniusu tamashii o　butsuke aimashō yo　omoi kitte okose　butaijō no ran mae ni susume　kesshite akirameru na "chansu wa itsuka yattekuru" kara mannaka ni tatsu no wa watashi dake mikata ni natte　supottoraito tonde mo nai jōkyō　gyoshite gyosha-za pinchi no toki hodo tamesareru butai wa buji ni owari kiru no ka mimamotte ite　Erikutoniusu aiyaiya　aiyaiya　aiyaiyaha-ha! kami wa kōdō shinai mono ni "sukui no te o sashi nobenai" gekijō ga motomete yamanai daidan'en wa doko nano ka tonde mo nai jōkyō　gyoshite gyosha-za pinchi no toki hodo tamesareru butai wa buji ni owari kiru no ka mimamotte ite　Erikutoniusu |-| English= • • • everyone To the person who does not act, God says "I do not extend the hand of salvation" The theater does not stop seeking Where is the grand finale? Unthinkable circumstances, driving the Auriga Trying things even in a pinch Will the stage end safely? Watching protectively, Erichthonius Let's knock our spirits against each other, daringly, begin the war atop the stage Move forward, don't give up by any means Because "a chance will someday come along" The one standing in the center will be me only Become my ally, spotlight Unthinkable circumstances, driving the Auriga Trying things even in a pinch Will the stage end safely? Watching protectively, Erichthonius Aiyaiya aiyaiya aiyaiya-haha! To the person who does not act, God says "I do not extend the hand of salvation" The theater does not stop seeking Where is the grand finale? Unthinkable circumstances, driving the Auriga Trying things even in a pinch Will the stage end safely? Watching protectively, Erichthonius Notes 1. Yuyuko begins reciting Jugemu’s name, which is a common warmup method for Rakugo storytellers. 2. Mei Fan recites the Ten Heavenly Stems (十天干). Source (edited by author)https://twitter.com/RinmeikanGranny/status/1184342353689169920 References Category:Music Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Discography:Siegfeld Music Institute Category:Discography:Rinmeikan Girls School Category:Discography:Frontier School of Arts